La Carta
by Wakanabe-kun
Summary: Una carta que dejo Elliot para Leo, pero que jamas tuvo la oportunidad de entregar.  Drabble,Yaoi,posible OcC.
1. La Carta

Holiss! bueno es la primera ves que publico algo aqui asi que no sean muy malos! TT-TT.

paseande de foro en foro, vi una imagen y se me vino la idea a la mente y aqui tiene guala! un intento de fic.

**_Disclaimer: Pandora Hearts no me pertenece, sino, Elliot estaria vivo y Break no estaria ciego._**

* * *

><p><em>Para Leo:<em>

_Bien, nunca fui bueno para expresarme y esta vez no será diferente._

_Desde que te conocí me llamaste la atención. En la biblioteca, solo y lejos de los demás._

_Sabes, desde el primer momento en que te vi me gustaste. Tu rostro concentrado en ese libro… argh! A veces llego a odiar los libros, por robarme tu atención, tu cabello negro e indomable como un león salvaje, pero suave al tacto, tu temperamento tan similar y a la vez tan diferente al mío...… tu suave piel tersa y blanca, como la más bella porcelana. Y seria imprudente olvidar tus ojos, aquellas orbes amatistas que nadie tiene el derecho a observar excepto yo._

_Te amo Leo_

_Tal y como eres, con tus virtudes y defectos con todo TE AMO _

_ Atte:Elliot._

* * *

><p><em>espero les haya gustado! Ja ne! <em>

**_ deja un review a esta desdichada autora TT-TT  
><em>**


	2. Celos

hola! eh aqui la conti de este pequeño fic. espero que disfruten leyendo tanto como yo escribiendo ^^

**Disclaimer: Pandora Hearts no me pertenece es de la gran Jun Mochizuki.**

* * *

><p><strong>Celos<strong>

Hay veces en que me pregunto que pasara por tu cabeza, y que hay en ese libro que tan celosamente guardas, pues estuve observando, como, cada noche te desvelas escribiendo en esas hojas, en las que ahora parece girar tu mundo.

¿Sabes?, me resulta curioso, con los demás eres una persona diferente a como eres conmigo.

Pero últimamente ya no eres el mismo, te encierras en tu mundo con tus notas y tus cartas, las cuales no se a quien van dirigidas y cada noche me come la curiosidad de saber a quien le escribes.

En fin, hasta llegue a pensar que estoy celoso,siendo queme prestas mas atención a mi que a nadie, pero esas cartas que escribes me roban cada noche un poco de mas de tu tiempo y la verdad no lo acepto, no puedo aceptar que alguien mas te haga feliz.

Lo admito soy celoso, egoísta y posesivo, pero soy así por ti Elliot.

"_celos ese dulce sufrimiento que me quema a fuego lento y me hace tu enemigo..."_

Leo.

* * *

><p>espero les haya gustado! ydepende de ustedes si le doy conti o lo dejo aqui al fic<p>

Ja ne!


	3. Broken

wolas! este capitulo en especial me ah costado mucho hacerlo asi que espero les guste tanto como a mi

**Disclaimer:Pandora hearts no me pertenece es de Jun Mochizuki**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Broken<em>**

Día a día, noche a noche, como siempre desde que te fuiste tu recuerdo persiste en mi mente. A pasado demasiado tiempo, pero desde tu partida que no eh parado de llorar.

"_Ojala y te me borraras de mis sueños _

_Y poder desdibujarte…"_

Todos los días se han vuelto nublados desde que tu no estas, todas las noches son vacías sin ti.

Y mi única compañía es la solitaria luna, la única capaz de entenderme aparte de ti.

"_Ojala pudiera ahogarte en un charco_

_Lleno de rosas y amor"_

Me levante de mi asiento dejando la tinta y la pluma de lado, cansado de escribir, camine decidido a la biblioteca de la mansión en busca de un libro en donde refugiarme para olvidarme un rato del mundo a mi alrededor.

Como gran parte de las veces que eh venido, este lugar esta en penumbras, dándole un toque tenebroso y hasta cierto punto melancólico. Después de buscar bastante me decidí por una novela antigua, estaba dispuesto a leerla cuando vi, cayendo suavemente, una pequeña carta.

Se me ha hecho extraño, no recuerdo haber dejado ninguna carta entre los estantes de libros. Sin darle mayor importancia la levanto decidido a tirarla hasta que leí el destinatario.

"_Para Leo"_

Me quede estático ¿Quién habrá escrito una carta para mí? Eh abierto el sobre sintiéndome en cierta forma alegre ¿Quien la habría escrito? ¿Y por qué motivos? Pero al comenzar a leer, esa pequeña alegría se rompió como un cristal dando paso a un mar de llantos.

He aquí el pedazo de ella en el cual mi alma se ah terminado de romper:

"…_Por favor perdóname Leo, perdóname por no decirte esto cara a cara, pero me da miedo, miedo a que me rechaces y que te alejes de mi, por eso no eh dicho nada … pero a pesar de ello,_

_A pesar de que no lo diga, no dudes que te amo desde lo más profundo de mi alma, así que por favor Perdóname…"_


	4. Without Losing The Elegance

**Disclaimer:Pandora hearts no me pertenece, es de Jun Mochizuki **

_**Advertencia:AU,Hetero,Fem! Leo, muerte de un personaje**_

_**Espero disfruten la lectura! ^w^  
><strong>_

* * *

><p><em>Without losing the elegance<em>

_:=:_:=:_:=:_:=:_:=:_:=:_ :=:_:=:_:=:_:=:_:=:_:=:_

"_Escribir me permite expresar, __E__xpresar me permite soñar… Pero el sueño es tan frágil, como una copa de cristal"_

Era de noche, ¡oh cuanto había anhelado esa noche!, justo como la soñó, nubes de color gris-naranja cubrían el cielo anunciando una pronta lluvia, pero no le tomo demasiada importancia, eso era lo de menos ahora. "La lluvia cae como una cascada del cielo" fue lo que pensó. Lo último que pensó. Y es que ni siquiera él sabe como llego a _eso_, a _ese_ final, y pensar que tenía una larga carrera por delante ¡Pobre Elliot!, tan buen niño que era… Oh! Que descuido el mío, no les he dicho quien es el. Bien, el es, o más bien _era "Elliot Nightray"_, un escritor reconocido a sus 23 jóvenes años, si era prácticamente un niño, mi pequeño Elliot…

Su pasión por la literatura afloro a sus 13 años, a los cuales ya sabía tocar tres instrumentos: Piano, Violín y el Violoncello. Él desde chico fue un prodigio…, ah maldita melancolía!.

Elliot siempre fue alguien orgulloso y un muy mal perdedor y casi nadie le llegaba a caer bien, hasta que la conoció. Leonor Baskerville, la hija del duque Baskerville, la inalcanzable Leonor. Ella en cabio era una mujer de un carácter difícil de manejar, tan parecida y tan diferente a mi pequeño Elli.

Se conocieron en una reunión que hizo el Duque Baskerville para los quince años de su hija, en ese entonces Elliot tenía la misma edad que ella, yo en ese momento debo haber aparentado 18 años. Para mi gusto, todo paso demasiado rápido; ellos pasaban cada ves mas tiempo juntos hasta hacerse casi inseparables, de amigos a novios, de novios a prometidos… a este punto ambos tenían 20 años y Elliot parecía tan feliz, si _parecía feliz _oh que gran mentira.

Es verdad que el amaba demasiado a la Señorita Leonor, pero al parecer gran parte de su familia no lo acepto de buena gana. Y durante tres años el fingió ser feliz, por Leonor, lo hacía por ella, las constantes riñas dentro de la familia se volvían cada vez mas fuertes. Hasta que no lo soporto mas era demasiado peso para una sola persona.

Y decidió, después de mucho meditar, finalizar con ello. Y espero, con paciencia la noche ideal para hacerlo. Fue una noche de jueves nublada, con un fuerte viento que calaba hasta los huesos, Leonor no lo sabía, y no lo supo hasta que llego de regreso a la mansión encontrándose con una nota, un pequeño pedazo de papel blanco que solo decía _"Perdóname mi amor" _ y nada mas.

Elliot se había ido hasta uno de los mas altos riscos, donde se podía apreciar el agua correr turbulenta, chocando contra la pared de piedra y tierra.

Yo le había seguido, en un arranque de curiosidad y con un mal presentimiento en la boca del estomago, si hubiera sabido lo que mis ojos presenciarían esa noche. Con la lluvia empapando hasta nuestras ultimas prendas, el a la orilla del vacío y yo a su lado con una mueca de miedo y desapruebo, pero, quien soy para privarlo de la muerte liberadora?,

Estuve con el desde su nacimiento y lo acompañare hasta su muerte sin mas que hacer, que solo observar. Estuvo mucho tiempo observando las olas bajo el risco, hasta que por fin y con unas lagrimas desbordando de sus ojos; salto despidiéndose de todo lo que alguna ves le importo, de todo lo que desmedidamente amo, y en su caída comprobó que, no siempre ves pasar tu vida ante tus ojos al morir porque el solo vio libélulas.

Bellas y brillantes libélulas.

* * *

><p>definitivamente,la cosa mas larga y depresiva que eh escrito en mi vida! TT^TT<p>

espero les aya gustado

Kirara.


End file.
